Finding Courage
by Calmer of the Storm
Summary: *AU* War has been announced, and the troops must set out. Sora is devistated when Tai is called with them, but he assures her it's ok. What happens when he disappears?
1. Seperation

Angel of Light: This is my first Taiora fic, so I'll need some feedback on this. This was inspired by one of the books from 'Anne of Green Gables. Also, this is a make-shift war, so it never really happened. I made it up, so sorry if the countries and things are kinda messed up. Hope you like it! Okay! Bye for now! *Walks out, shuts the door*

Cody: *sighs* She did that on purpose…….she hates to admit it, but she doesn't own it, as much as she would like to think she does. She doesn't own Anne of Green Gables either, Lucy Maud Montgomery does. 

The air was clear, and it was a warm night. A gentle breeze blew through the city, cooling the air down nicely. The shadows cast by dim lights danced on the walls of every building, and in the darker parts of town, loomed eerily. 

The small town had just been brought to life at the announcement of the fact that their troops were needed for the war, bringing everyone together to celebrate. 

Sora stood outside of the building where the party was taking place. She didn't see the big deal about it all, she didn't see why everyone was so happy about it either. In her eyes, they were going out to fight for some reason that won't affect them anyways, and they would just get hurt, or even killed. She sighed as she thought about it more.

As she stood there, a pair of arms snaked their way around her delicate waist. She smiled, as she knew who it was. 

"What are you doing all alone?" Tai asked her.

"I was just thinking, that's all." She replied.

"Oh?"

She turned and looked at him, "Why do you have to go?" 

"Sora, we've been through this. I have to, I have no choice. Besides, if I don't, people are going to think I'm a coward. The only honour I get around here is by being a soldier." He replied. 

"Is that all that matters around here anymore? What other people think of you? Tai, who cares about that. I'll always love you, and who cares if they think you're a coward. I'll never leave you." Her eyes and voice pleaded with him.

He sighed, "I-I can't explain it, but I _have _to do this. I really don't know what else to say."

Sora looked at him, and couldn't hold it in much longer. Tears burst from her eyes, and she hugged him.

"I just don't want anything to happen", she sobbed, "I don't want to lose you too." 

Tai had one hand still on her waist, and he stroked her auburn hair with the other.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." He assured her. 

The two stood there for a few more moments, not saying anything. Tai let his wife get what ever she needed to out now, while he was there. The troops were set to leave the next morning. 

Tai looked at her, and smiled while wiping the tears from her cheek.

"So, how about we go back inside and enjoy the rest of the night?" He offered.

Sora smiled weakly, "May as well."

Tai's grin grew bigger as he dragged her back in to where everyone else was. 

The next morning, everyone in the town was out bright and early, either to go to the war, or to see loved ones off. A huge crowd was gathered at the harbour, where the soldiers had assembled to go. They had to make such an abrupt departure because the war had started, and reinforcements were needed. A sea of red and gold was scattered throughout the crowd, bidding last farewells. 

Workers and crewmen were hurriedly making last minute adjustments, and finishing the loading of the supplies. Massive crates were being piled into the ship's cargo hall. Also, sturdy black and brown war-horses were being loaded onto the make-shift stable in the vessel's stern. 

Tai and Sora stood amongst the crowd, saying a few last words. 

He placed his hands on her shoulders, and looked her right in the eyes. 

"I promise that when I get back, we can live normally, and we can start a family. Everything's going to be just fine." 

She stared back at him, small tears forming in her eyes. She nodded.

"And take care of Kari for me, she might get lonely." Tai said.

"T.K's going too, huh." she stated.

Tai nodded. 

Sora searched her husband's eyes. She didn't want him to go, but she knew he had to. 

"Be careful, Tai."

He reached up, and tucked a lock of her ginger hair behind her ear. 

"I will", he replied softly. 

The whistle sounded, signalling the people that the ship was ready for departure. At that, those wearing the red coats began flocking for the boarding ramp, later to appear upon the ship's main deck. 

Tai pulled Sora into one last kiss, before reluctantly making his way up the ramp. He too reappeared on the bow. 

Sora's eyes followed him, never leaving the man for a moment. Only when he disappeared did she turn away. She saw a person she recognized, and followed her gaze. The girl was watching a blonde-haired boy, who was also boarding the ship. Sora made her way over to the girl, and stood beside her. 

The two of them looked up at the immense boat, taking one last glimpse of their lovers. 

The whistle once again declared the departure, and finally, the ship set out. They were headed onto the mainland, where the actual war was taking place. The number of men in the army was countless, and a huge vessel was needed to carry them all. They would go and defend one of the main fortresses, and possibly fight some battles out on the plains. 

Kari and Sora watched it go, until it disappeared beyond the horizon.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait, and pray", said Kari, without turning around.

"Uh-huh", agreed Sora. 

Finally, the younger one turned. "So, what now? We could go somewhere and talk, because I think that's what both of us need right now."

Sora turned, and smiled, "Yes, that sounds like a good idea. We can go to my house, I cleaned it last night while I was up. I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to wake Tai."

"That sounds like a good idea." 

The two of them headed down the main street, and then took a left down a more secluded road. The sun was shining, and it's rays shone on them, giving them slight comfort in these times. It was the beginning of fall, so the air was just starting to get nippy, and the leaves were starting to change from emerald green, to brilliant shades of red, yellow, and orange. They took one more turn, and came up to a quaint log cabin, nested in the heart of a small grove of trees. 

Sora opened the door, and led the other in. She motioned for Kari to sit at the small table, while she brought out some refreshments. She sat beside her sister-in-law. 

"So, how are you taking this?" Sora asked.

Kari took a deep breath. "Well, it is kind of sudden. I didn't actually think they would be called to fight, but I guess I was wrong."

"What are you going to do about the wedding, then?"

"I guess it'll just have to wait until he gets back, I mean, it's not like we can have it now or anything….." she chuckled a bit while she said the last part. 

"That's very true." Sora mused. 

"How about you?" Kari asked.

"I don't know….I'm just scared I'll lose him like I did my father….that's what scares me the most. I was hoping he wouldn't go, but, you know Tai…."

"That's for sure. T.K.'s the same way, I couldn't bear if anything happened to him."

"Yeah…….."

The two women sat for quite some time, mostly in silence. They chatted about some other topics, mostly local gossip. As they talked, they began to realize that most other women in the town were in the same situation, which gave them slight comfort. 

The small town wasn't the same without the men, things were a lot quieter. 

You never really know how much you need someone, until you lose them. 

Angel of Light: OK! I'm here again! So, how did I do with this one? Please, R&R! 


	2. War cries

Angel of Light: Here's the next chapter! 

Cody: I think they know that…….

Angel of Light: Be quiet, Cody.

Cody: I'm just stating the obvious…….

Angel of Light: Well, so am I.

Cody: *rolls eyes*

The massive ship finally reached it's destination. The soldiers exited the craft, and headed for the stronghold. Some were appointed to horses, and would be a part of the mounted forces. The others were set to be on foot. 

T.K. was appointed to a massive, Dutch Warmblood stallion. The horse's classification number was B611, as names were not given to them. 

The stallion's coat was flawless, and black as night. His mane and tail were cut short, mostly for a polished look, but also so they wouldn't get in the way. He was well built, and muscles rippled beneath his skin as he walked. Everything about him was perfect, but that was the same for every horse in the army. 

T.K. was awed by the creature. He hadn't really ridden a lot, but neither had anyone else. Training would begin the next morning. The boy stroked the stallion's neck, who didn't really pay mind to him, just munched on some fresh hay that had been put into his stall. T.K. was determined not to call the horse by it's number, but name it. Cyclone's Fury. ((A/N: Don't ask…….))

Tai, however, was assigned to be on ground patrol. He was given a rifle, armed with a knife on it's end. His training too would begin early the next morning. 

While wandering through the halls, Tai met some soldiers that were not from their town. He also managed to run into T.K. The two of them, against all odds, ended up in the same bunker. ((A/N: I'm the author….I can do these things….)) Along with them, was three more soldiers, who did not come from their town. One was a blonde that looked a lot like T.K., but was much more secretive. The next was rather loud-mouthed and obnoxious, around T.K.'s age. The last, was also very quiet, but also very kind-hearted. 

As they settled in, an awkward silence hung in the air. Obviously, the three knew each other, or at least knew _of _each other. 

Outside, someone hollered at them to pack it on for the night. It would be an early morning. 

The room was small, and three bunks were packed into it. The only room left was for standing. 

Very little dialogue was exchanged between roommates, and even then it wasn't all that significant. 

The night was growing old, and Tai still hadn't managed to get much sleep. The others in his room were doing fine, or so it seemed. He felt bad about leaving her behind, and hoped that he could keep his promise. Also, for his sister's sake, he had to do everything possible to make sure T.K. wasn't killed in battle. 

The rustling of sheets and the movement on a body caught his attention. It was apparent that he wasn't the only having some trouble sleeping. He poked his head down, and peered at the boy below him. 

"You're up too, huh." He mused.

"Yup", replied T.K. 

"Thinkin' about what's going to happen to you?"

"Yeah, that and the fact that I really don't want to be here. At first, I thought it would be kind of nice, you know, fighting and then coming back a hero, but now I have my doubts. I'm scared, that I'll never see her again." The blonde replied.

Tai's face softened, "I know what you mean. I made a promise, and I told her I had to do this, but, now I wish I had listened….."

"I guess it's a little late now, isn't it." T.K. joked.

"Maybe just a little….." 

T.K. yawned. He'd finally found a small ounce of tiredness, and he was going to take advantage of it. Tai smiled as the younger blonde dropped off to sleep, as if someone had turned off a switch in his brain. He rolled back over onto his back, and let his mind wander. 

He thought back to the times where he was with Sora. She was everything to him, the reason he lived. She had given him the will to keep going, even when times were rough. Tai loved everything about her, the way she walked, talked, even the way she looked when she was mad at him. Old memories began to flood his head. 

~*~Flashback~*~

"Hey Sora!" Tai called as he walked up to her house. She was sweeping the doorstep and porch, which hadn't been done in a while. 

Her face lit up as she saw him. 

"What brings you here today?" 

"What? Am I not allowed to come see you anymore?" He asked, leaning on the fence.

"No, of course not. It's been forbidden", Sora replied jokingly.

"Well then, I guess I'll leave", he said in mock rejection. 

The red-head watched him go for a moment, then ran after him. 

"Of course, I was never one to follow the rules."

Tai smiled at this. 

"So, what was the _real _reason you came by?"

"I was serious when I said I wanted to see you, but also about tonight."

"Oh?" Sora knew what was coming. The annual festival was coming up, and she knew he was going to ask her to go with him, but she let him ask her, to make it more painful. He never one to handle rejection easily, and didn't ask too many things of people. 

"What are your plans tonight?" He asked.

"Well, I was planning on just staying home, you know, do some chores, help my mother….." The girl smiled. She wanted to make his difficult. 

Tai was confused at first, but then caught on. 

"Oh, alright then. I _was _going to ask you of you wanted to go to the festival, but since you have plans, I'll ask someone else." He couldn't help but smile.

The boy turned and started to walk away again, but she stopped him, again. 

"Did you seriously think I would stay at home and work, than be with you?" She asked.

"Nope." Tai replied.

Sora smacked him lightly on the side of his head, then turned and went back to her house.

"I'll see you later then", she said without turning around.

That night had been one of the most memorable tome for the two of them. After most of the partying was done, the pair went for a walk down through the forest that skirted the town. They stopped at a clearing, and well, you can pretty well imagine what they did. 

Sora stared deep into his hazel coloured eyes, losing herself in them. Her arms were placed on his chest.

His arms snaked their way around her waist, and pulled her closer. Their faces drew closer together, as if they were magnetized. Within moments, their lips locked into a kiss, that grew progressively passionate with time.

Moments like these may not be significant to those not involved, but to those who were, they can be as eminent and as endless as the universe itself. 

~*~End Flashback~*~

Finally, sleep found Tai as well. 

In the morning, the bunkhouse was busy and full of life. It was very unusual for this many young men to be up at five, but they would have to adjust. 

The mounted troops had to get up even earlier, because all training had to start at the same time, and they had one extra thing to get ready; the horses. It was times like this that one would wish horses could get themselves ready. Because of this, T.K. had already left. It also turned out that the obnoxious maroon-headed boy was also assigned to a horse. 

Tai had no intentions of getting up this early. His roommates, however, weren't going to let him sleep in while the others had to get up. It was then that Tai found out they actually had a sense of humour. 

While he was sleeping, the older blonde left the room, and went to the bathroom. With him, he brought a rather large bottle. He cranked the cold water on the tap up, and filled it. The next thing Tai knew, he was having a very unwanted, very cold shower. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tai screamed. As he shot up, he also fell off of the bed. The top bunk is a lot further away from the ground than you would think…….

The boy burst out laughing, and fell back on one of the lower bunks. 

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Tai, now _very _unhappy, shouted.

"Well, we couldn't just let you sleep." The other said.

Tai sighed, and got up off the floor. He found his uniform, and headed to one of four washrooms in the vicinity. He sauntered through the halls sleepily, along with the other late risers. He found some familiar faces in the crowd as well. 

After finally getting ready, Tai made his long trek back to his room. There, he found the other two boys chatting. 

"You guys are still here?" Tai asked.

"Yeah. We were waiting for you." The dark-haired one replied.

Tai thought for a moment. Maybe these guys weren't as bad as he had first thought.

"Anyways, I'm Matt, and that's Ken. The other kid is Davis. He can get on your nerves, but he's generally a nice guy….." The blonde boy said.

"Oh, well, I'm Tai. The other one's T.K." 

"I know." Matt told him.

Tai shot him a questioning look, as did Ken.

"He's my brother." 

The two men looked at Matt in shock. 

"What?! He never told me he had a brother!" Tai exclaimed.

"I know. We haven't seen each other in a while, our parents split up. It was a shock to see him here though. I wasn't expecting it."

Tai nodded his head, and took a glance at the clock.

"It's time for breakfast", he said.

"Let's go then", Ken suggested.

Without a reply, the two older men headed out the door. Ken followed. 

They wandered down the halls, following the crowd. Everyone was going in the same direction. The soldiers marched down the halls, elegant as drunk elephants. They mechanically filed into the mess hall, and got the not-so-edible food that is served in cafeterias. The group of three found a spot at the end of one of the long tables, in the corner.

"So, how's my little brother been?" Matt asked.

"He's been doing well, actually. He was supposed to get married in a few weeks, but got called off to war." Tai replied while picking at the mush on his plate.

"Married?!" Matt exclaimed, very surprised. "Hmph. My little brother is getting _married_, and I'm not even _involved _with anyone." He complained. "What's she like?"

Tai had to laugh. Matt was changing moods very quickly.

"Actually, she's my sister."

Matt's fork clanged onto is plate. An expression of shock occupied his face.

"Ask him about her, he'll tell you."

Before Matt could reply, the signal sounded for the band of soldiers to clean up and head out. 

The training was hard, both physically and mentally. By the end of each day, every living thing involved would be pouring with sweat, and would be incredibly tired. They started inside the fortress walls, then eventually moved out onto the vast plains. The sun beat down mercilessly on them, scorching their skin and making the work even harder.

This went on for several weeks, as the immediate war threat had not been thrust upon them quite yet. 

Then, one November day, the call was sent that the enemy was approaching, fast. The alarm was sounded, and bodies rushed frantically to their posts. A flood of red streamed from the main doors, and a torrent of black gushed from the stable areas. 

Some of ground troops were positioned upon the walls, while others were set to go fight hand-to-hand combat. The mounted soldiers positioned at the gate, ready to charge. 

*~*~*~*

"Hey, Kari!" Sora called.

"Yeah?"

Sora ran after the girl, and caught her breath once she caught up.

"I just heard some news about the guys", she informed.

Kari became slightly worried, "Is it good, or bad?"

"Well, that depends on how you look at it. They've finally started the battle…"


	3. Attack!

Cody: Sorry, but our……..ahem, friend, is not able to make it today, for some unknown reason. *looks angelic*

"Sora! Sora!" Kari yelled from outside.

Sora stepped out of the house, wondering what was so urgent. 

"They've got the lists of the first casualties of the war at the town square!" She answered.

Sora froze. Did she really want to go? If she didn't, she would never know. She knew that everyone else would be there, looking over the lists and hoping not to find a familiar name. 

"Are you going to come? I mean, I know it'll be hard, but at least we'll know if…." Kari trailed off. It was just as hard for her. 

"Yes, one moment. I'll be right out." Sora replied softly. 

The two women made their way to the town square, where, just as she had predicted, the whole town was gathered. It was a while before they could actually gat their hands on one, as there were many very long lines. The pair stood, fidgeting and fearing the worst. They saw some people turn away from the tables with tears streaming down their faces because they were so happy that they didn't see the name they were looking for. Others were crying too, but for the total opposite reason. 

Finally, they reached the lists. Sora scanned down the first one, the disappearances. She was relieved not to find the name. The next one, was a long one. It was the list of all the casualties. She scanned the page, eyes eating the words, not really caring for what they said. Though there were familiar names that she passed, there was only one that actually mattered at that moment. Tai Kamiya. 

"Yes!" She cried, as did Kari. "He isn't here!" 

That night, Sora sat on the front steps, leading up to the porch. The town had just been sent the news, and it's people, the ones that were left, we sent into a bustle. It had now been almost a week since the soldiers were actually sent to fight. 

Sora sat there, staring up at the star-lit heavens. The only comfort it gave her, was that somewhere else, her husband was looking up to the same sky. She longed to be with him again, and she waited for him to return. She wasn't sure if she would be able to handle it if he didn't. All she wanted was for this war to end, and for Tai to come back to her. Sora longed to fell his body against her own, to feel his comforting arms around her. She wanted him to hold her, to tell her it things would be alright. But he couldn't, not now. He was too far away. 

A small tear slid own her cheek as she sat on the porch. She knew she wasn't the only one going through this and dealing with this, in fact, some had already lost their lovers. Although this was true, she still felt lonely, and afraid. Afraid he would never return to her, that she would never see him again. Slowly, she stood up, and walked back into the small farmhouse. 

*~*~*~*

The feud raged on, numbers getting less and less everyday, due to injury and fatalities. The surrounding camps and fortresses were buzzing with people, mostly the nurses scrambling to keep it's occupants alive. Some efforts were worthwhile, but most proved to be futile. There wasn't one fighter that hadn't been wounded in some way. 

Just over the mountains, some of the mounted warriors joined with the ones on foot. They were to await orders of what to do. 

T.K. sat beside his massive mount, having to be ready if they were attacked. He had become pretty good at riding and manoeuvring the horse. It was a challenge at first, but it became easier with practice. The stallion had also begun to grow on him. Tai, as well as Davis and Matt were among the group. Guards were posted to keep an eye out for trouble.

The land was quiet, too quiet. This was the reason they were all so edgy. No fires were allowed to be lit, as well as anything else that might give away their position. A deathly presence surrounded them, making the feeling all the worse. 

After a few days, some of the guards became lazy. The men in command at that particular post had decided that not that many men were necessary for look-out. Naturally, the smart and logical men argued with that fact, but none would listen. 

This is the break the enemy was hoping for. In the dead of night, when most were asleep, they attacked. 

Guns fired, and bombs were set. Multiple explosions littered the sky, turning the air blacker than it already was. No more stars were visible. 

T.K. leapt up onto Cyclone, and dashed forward into combat. Davis did the same. Matt and Tai were back in a small ditch that had been dug, just in case. They fired at unsuspecting enemy fighters, killing most of the ones they hit. 

Without warning, a bomb exploded where T.K. was headed. The blast threw the boy and the horse several feet, knocking the boy unconscious. The horse, miraculously, was able to say awake, though severely injured. T.K.'s body lay limp on the ground. 

Another bomb was fired at the place where Davis had been standing, but he had been far enough away to miss the main effects of the explosion. 

As Tai and Matt lay in the ditch, an uninvited guest sneaked up behind them. The two were unsuspecting, only to find out he was there when it was too late. Tai turned, and saw him, and shouted at Matt. A loud bang was heard, and he watched his friend fall to the ground. Tai feared for his life. Another shot rang out, and everything went black. 

The battle was over quickly, as they had been ambushed when they were most vulnerable. Bodies lay strewn across what had once been a camp ground. They were the corpses of nurses, soldiers, and horses. A few horses had lived, but were dying slowly. The others ran around frantically, or were too stunned to move. The only survivors were taken prisoner by the other army. Although, they didn't get all. 

The word was sent of the attack, and reinforcements were sent, but it was too late. The only thing to do was to bury the dead, and help the almost dead, though there were only six out of three hundred. 

A young man, around twenty, found T.K. lying in the sand. He also saw the horse that was standing just over him. This was typical of a war horse, standing by it's master until the bitter end, and on. The man turned to leave, but turned back as he heard something. Someone was alive. As he scanned the terrain, he saw the same blonde boy stir slightly. He jumped off his own mount, and rushed over. He picked the man up the best he could, and placed him on his own mount. The black horse that had been protecting the boy mechanically followed them. It seemed he didn't want to be left behind either. 

Back at the main fortress, was where T.K. found himself. AS he opened his eyes, he saw some nurses and a doctor standing over him.

"Oh good, you're awake." Said the doctor.

T.K. just groaned.

"It's alright, don't speak. You've been through some severe trauma, and it doesn't look like you'll be fighting anymore. You should be happy. I'm surprised you survived such a blast.

He looked up at the doctor, "S-so what's-" He winced with pain, it hurt to talk, " what's wrong with me?" he finished softly.

"Well, you've got severe burns all over your body, and a broken arm and leg. I don't think you're paralysed, but we'll see in time. You also have a few fractured ribs, and a hairline fracture in your collarbone. You've also got some critical wounds all over, but that's nothing a few stitches can't fix. "

"Is Cyces alright?" He managed to say

The doctor looked at him quizzically. A nurse leaned over and explained.

He smiled. "Oh, yes. Of course. He's fine. In fact, I think he's the reason you survived that long. He's hurt pretty bad too, and his fighting days are over as well. When you get well enough to move around, the captain had ordered that you be send home. He won't have you're life endangered anymore. You won't be alone though, there will be others. You'll also get better treatment than what we have here. I'm sorry, but you'll have to excuse us. Just rest, and don't talk too much." The doctor said, and hurried out the door, the nurses trailing him.

T.K smiled at the thought. He'd get to go home, back to Kari. He wouldn't have to fight, and she wouldn't have to worry. 

His hope faded, as he thought more. He wondered what he looked like….was he different? Was his face scarred and burned? Did he look like some hideous monster? If he did, what would she think of him? What about Matt? Tai? The others? 

Tears clouded his eyes as these thoughts plagued him. He didn't know whether of not the others made it, but there was nothing he could so now. He would just have to wait. 


	4. The good news, the bad news

Angel of Light: *Bursts in, glaring at Cody* I'll get you!

Cody: *innocently* What for?

Angel of Light: Don't play innocent with me! I know you set that up!

Cody: I really don't know what you're talking about……besides, the readers are getting bored with our conversation…just starts the fic.

Angel of Light: You just wait…..I'll get you……..

Tai opened his eyes, but didn't see very much. His vision was blurred, and was seeing double. He could make out voices, but not words. Footsteps thundered around him, going in many direction. Screams of pain could be heard throughout the place, as well as people barking orders. 

The cracking of a whip caught his attention, and his vision was becoming clearer. He could now see that he was in some sort of tent, along with many others. He was on the ground, covered in a thin blanket. Tai looked around, and could see that he was not alone. Many others were strewn across the floor, like he was. He recognized a few. Just as he was about to stand up, someone caught his attention. Not that he had seen the man before, but what startled him the most was that he hadn't. In fact, he had never seen any of the men that were standing before. 

One of the men stopped at one of the fallen soldiers, and inspected him. The man then lifted him to his feet, and threw him outside the tent. 

That's when it hit him. They were no longer in the care of friends, but the enemy.

*~*~*~*

"Alright Mr.Takaishi, the ship is leaving tonight. It will bring you and some other soldiers back to your home town, for better care." A doctor's assistant told the blonde after entering the small room. 

T.K. smiled, "Thank-you."

"Someone will be in in a little while to help you out."

He nodded his head. 

T.K. was still in pretty bad shape, but was a lot better than he was before. His face had almost completely healed, and a few scars were beginning to form. He had one that ran diagonally across his left cheek. His forehead was badly scarred as well, but those could be hidden by his golden bangs. His arms and upper body were still tender from where he had been burned. A white bandage was wrapped around his head, covering a wound. Slowly, he was gaining feeling back into his lower body, and was able to move his feet slightly. 

A few hours later, a couple of nurses came in to help. They lifted him up, and placed him in a wheelchair, which he would be in until he could walk again. They pushed him along, and put him in the main lobby, and left him there. This made him quite annoyed, but was relieved when they began bringing out more soldiers. Some were able to walk, and there were others on wheelchairs. Some were aided by crutches. All were severely injured, and wouldn't be returning. 

T.K. noticed that Davis was among one of the ones that was on crutches. Davis saw T.K., and hobbled over.

"You're alive!" Davis exclaimed, "I thought you were dead! I didn't hear any news about you or anything! Do you know anything about Matt? How about Tai?"

"Calm down, Davis. No, I haven't heard anything. Anyways, it's good to see you."

"Yeah, I thought you were a goner…..So, we're all heading for some town for better care, right? Do you have any idea where it is?" The boy asked.

"Actually, it's my home town. But, why are you going?"

"I don't know, they just told me to get on the ship, so I am."

"Oh." He didn't bother to ask anymore questions. 

One of the commanders entered the lobby, causing all soldiers to stand at attention. 

"At ease." He commanded lightly. "As you all know, you will not be retuning over the course of this war. You have suffered too many injuries, injuries that are beyond repair." He paused for effect, and to let it sink in. Each man knew this was true, but most hadn't the courage to admit it to themselves. He continued, "Unfortunately, some of our men have died, or gone missing. All of you should be happy you survived. Some of you were not expected to live." The commander paused again. "Now, on a happier note, most of you will be seeing your loved ones and family members again. Sorry for any inconvenience to the rest. This town has one of the best hospital facilities around here. You will be able to return home after full recovery."

He nodded a salute, then exited. The men hobbled, hopped, and rolled over to where the ship was waiting. 

Before they boarded, T.K. found one of the captains, and talked to him.

"Uh, Captain?"

"Yes, Takaishi? Make it quick, the ship has to leave." 

A small blush crept up onto his face, out of embarrassment, "Um, I was just wondering if uh, if….."

The Captain smiled, "Don't worry. The surviving horses were loaded onto the ship a little earlier on today."

T.K. smiled back, "Thanks Captain." He then wheeled over to the ramp, where a crewman helped him up. He was the last to board.

*~*~*~*

A knock was heard at the small farmhouse.

"Just a minute!" Sora yelled to the door. 

She and Kari had been cleaning. That was the only thing to do, as they had already done everything else. The two women had been spending a lot of time together, been staying in each other's houses. This was a substitute for the fact that they were alone. 

They were just washing the dishes, and got a little side-tracked. It turned out the dishes weren't the only things getting clean. The two women were soaked and full of soap suds, as was the rest of the kitchen and even parts of the living room. Sora quickly straightened out her hair, brushed some suds away, and hopped that whoever was at the door wouldn't want to come in. She brought out a silver platter with her, as a means to cover up the fact that she was wet.

She opened the door, to find a young man, whom she had seen once or twice. If she recalled correctly, he was a messenger that went from town to town delivering telegrams and such.

"Can I help you?" Sora asked

"Actually, I have some news for a-" he looked down at his clipboard, "a Miss Kamiya. Is she here?"

"Yes, she is. One moment…" She turned, and yelled into the house.

"KARI! SOME GUY HERE HAS SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!"

This made the poor man rather nervous and uncomfortable.

Kari emerged from the kitchen, though she had not bothered to make herself more presentable. Her hair was sticking out in all directions, and bubbles clung to her all over. 

"Yes?" She questioned softly.

"Well, uh, it's some news about the war…."

The two came closer, both dreading and anticipating the things he had to say. 

"I guess I'll uh, say this first….A ship will be arriving tomorrow. On it will be some of the injured warriors, warriors that will never return to the battlefield. I've been told that you are a doctor's assistant, and you will be needed at the local hospital promptly. I have a list of names here of those that will be returning."

Kari grabbed the list rather hastily. Her eyes scanned down the page taking in all the names. 

The man tipped his hat, and exited the premises. Sora closed the door, and scurried to her friend. 

Before she got there, Kari jumped up, threw the list on the floor, and ran around the house. Tears streamed from her face as she hugged Sora extremely hard.

"Whoa! Calm down! What did you see?" Sora asked, finding it slightly hard to speak as the younger girl squeezed the living daylights out of her.

Kari looked up with tears in her eyes. "T.K.'s coming back! He's on the list!"

Sora smiled, and hugged her friend. "Is Tai on there?"

She looked down, "No, I didn't see him…."

The redhead sighed, "Oh well, the next list is coming out tomorrow….."

~*~The next day~*~

Kari had gone home the night before, to get ready for the next day. She gathered her things, and rushed out to her brother's house. 

She didn't need to call for Sora, she came running out the door. The two loaded into the carriage, and went to the harbour.

During the ride, Sora had to take control of the reins because Kari couldn't contain herself. 

"Kari, contain yourself! I know you're excited, but sit still. You'll spook poor old Daisy." Sora directed.

Kari took a deep breath, and planted herself on the bench. She clutched the railing so hard that her knuckles turned white.

At the harbour, there was a slight delay with the ship, which made Kari flip put even more. She had very quickly set up her things at the hospital, for she wasn't going to miss the arrival of her fiancé. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of agony, a tiny blotch that was the ship appeared on the horizon. Very slowly, too slowly, it became bigger and bigger, until it finally docked. It wasn't as big at the first, but was still bigger than most. 

Slowly, the crewmen readied the ship for de-boarding, and the soldiers came out. At first, they came out slowly, and Kari's eyes didn't leave the ramp. Disappointment fell over her as she didn't see the one she loved. Tears began to cloud her eyes, as a thousand possibilities flooded her mind. Just as she was about to break down in despair, a series of laughter could be heard coming from the ship. She looked up, to see three men, two on wheelchairs, and one with crutches, flying down the ramp. The one with the crutches was clinging to the back of one of the wheelchairs, occupied by a blonde haired young man. They only stopped after crashing into a pile of cardboard boxes. 

More laughter rang out from where they had landed.

Kari watched as the men were pulled out from the pile, and were scolded by one of the crewmen. After he left, she stared at him, letting everything sink in. 

Then, as if someone had set off a trigger, she ran over to the man and tackled him, almost knocking the wheelchair over. 

Shock spread over T.K.'s face, until he realized who it was.

"KARI!"

She was too excited to say anything. All she did was bury her face into his chest, and cried. Many emotions overwhelmed her at the moment.

T.K. smiled as he stroked her soft chestnut hair. "Well guys, this is my fiancée."

The other two stared, both were too surprised to say anything. They hadn't expected this. 

Kari lifted her head to look at him. She lunged forward, and kissed him passionately, despite the fact there were others watching. T.K. was stunned at first, but graciously kissed back.

"Uh, guys?" Davis said, "we're really happy for you and all, but do you think you could do this later? Like, when were not here?" He emphasized the last part.

Reluctantly, the two parted. Kari gave him one last hug, and got up. She stood there for a moment, just studying him.

This gave T.K. a slight scare, as her face was emotionless. He was afraid she thought he was hideous, because of the damage he had taken. He stared back., just as emotionless. All fears left him when she smiled. 

"Well", she said, eyes still slightly teary, "I should be getting you to the hospital now, shouldn't I." 

The men nodded. They were obviously still stunned by this whole experience. 

Kari went around the back of T.K., and helped Davis back onto his crutches.

"Sora!" she called.

"What do you want?" She yelled back in mock annoyance.

"I need some help." Kari stated, tone equal to Sora's. 

"Well then." Sora said smiling. She walked over, and took to the back of the other wheelchair.

"It's good to see you again, T.K." said Sora. She was reluctant to question him about her husband.

T.K. noticed this in her face, and stared towards the ground.

"I haven't heard anything about Tai……"

Sora nodded. 

The soldiers were taken to the hospitals, some quicker than others. All together, there were about twenty-five of them. They were placed in rooms of two or three. The small infirmary was suddenly brought to life, with nurses and doctors attending to the new band of patients. 

Kari and Sora placed the three men, Davis, T.K., and the other man in a wheelchair, Tate, in the same room. Each was placed in a single bed, surrounded by curtains that could open and close. 

T.K. was saddened by the fact that Kari had to work, but she promised she would visit him as much as she could. 

Sora, on the other hand, spent a lot of time with him, hearing the stories and tales. She was still hurting at the fact that he had told her nothing of Tai.

He noticed this, and sighed heavily.

"The last I saw of him, was before the ambush……He was with my brother, Matt. The two of them were in a ditch, firing at any passer-byers. Unfortunately, the bomb exploded, and I was knocked out. When they came for the survivors, he wasn't among us. Though, I didn't see his body on the ground, though I wasn't coherent, and most was all ashes……"

Sora did nothing, letting it all sink in. 

At that moment, one of the captain who had accompanied them, entered the room. He was just saying last farewells before the ship left again. It was being loaded with supplies for the fort. 

"It's good to see you all in such good care." he said.

The three men smiled.

"Um, Captain?" T.K. asked.

"Yes?"

"Have you heard anything about Tai Kamiya?"

He sighed. "He's gone missing. We don't know whether or not he is alive, and I doubt he is. He is among many that disappeared after that attack. Our assumptions is that he's one of the unidentifiable bodies, or he was one of the ones taken by the enemy."

"Thank-you, Captain" he replied softly.

He saluted, then left.

T.K. looked over at Sora, who's expression still hadn't changed.

The Captain's words invaded her mind. For some reason unknown to her, she could not cry. It wasn't because it hadn't sunk n yet, or because she didn't care, just because she didn't believe it. There was something inside of her that told her he wasn't dead. She looked up at the young blonde, determination on her eyes.

"Tai's not dead", she declared confidently.

"Now Sora, we don't know……he could be alive, but it's a very small possibility. It would be better to-"

She cut him off. "No! He's alive!" Her tone became softer, as the tears came. "I know is sounds stupid, but I _know _he's still out there. I don't know how, just that if he had died, a part of me would be missing…..but it isn't…"

"Sora……"

"I don't care what anybody says, or thinks. He's alive, and I'm going to find him."

With that, she got up, and left the room. She just needed some time to be by herself, some time to think.


	5. Decisions

Angel of Light: Hey….looky what I just found….. J L hehe….anyways……Next chapter! Ideas are always welcomed too! 

Kari finally found some time to go and visit T.K. There had been so many injuries, and she was one of the more experienced medical workers. She was becoming weary, because she was rarely given a break, and the news about her brother strained her greatly. One of the others assistants noticed this, and told her to take a break. Under normal circumstances, she would have turned the offer down, but this time she took the offer graciously. Kari took no time in going to visit the boy she loved.

T.K. was staring at the I.V. line then ran through his arm, Davis was sleeping, and Tate was in surgery. Kari could only giggle because it was a funny sight. The poor man was bored out of his wits, and had nothing else to do. He was so engrossed in this, that he didn't even notice her come in. Only when she laughed, did he come out of his trance.

"Kari!" he exclaimed excitedly. "I thought you'd dropped off the face of the earth or something."

"I'd have to say the same for you, mister." she said smiling. She closed the door, and her expression softened as she approached his bedside. She closed he curtain, and sat down. "I was so afraid I'd lose you……"

He reached out and placed his hand on hers. "I wouldn't leave you."

The two just looked at each other for a few moments, not really needing to say anything. T.K. pulled himself into a sitting position, despite what Kari and the rest of his body had to say about it. This process took a few minutes, but when he was finally up, he just smiled at her.

Kari couldn't be mad. That smile…..it always melted her heart, and he knew it. She went over, and sat beside him. He put his arm around her, and she cuddled close to him. Again, they fell silent, just enjoying the other's presence. 

*~*~*~*

Sora stayed in her home. She hadn't seen Kari in days, because the girl was always working. She envied her, for Kari had been reunited with her love, while she had to wonder if hers was even still alive. Sora couldn't cry, for there were no more tears left. She wasn't crying because she was sad he would never come back, but because she was scared. 

As she lay on the bed in the darkness, something told her he was still out there, still alive. She didn't know what it was, but it was there.

"That's it", Sora said, determined. "I'm not going to stay here and wait, and let fate take it's course. I'll find him, or die trying." But what was she to do?

Then, it hit her. The ship! It was leaving again that night, back for the battle field. She would sneak onto it, and then find him. She would have to hurry, and it was risky, but it was the only way to get him. She packed a few things, just enough for a few days, and brought all the money she and Tai owned. She didn't care if he would be mad. He'd just have to get over it. 

Sora stole away under the cover of night, and sneaked into the harbour. As she suspected, there was no one keeping a real watch over the ship. Yes, there were crewmen making final preparations, but they wouldn't bother her. She found the boarding place into the cargo hold, and carefully found her way inside. She pulled out the blanket se had brought, and laid it out behind some crates. This would just have to be her make-shift bed. She laid down, and covered her self with another. Memories and plans filled her head. 

*~*~*~*

Tai finally realized what they were doing. He and the other captured men were being used as slaves. They had been brought to a slave camp, were they were given endless work, and little water, food, or rest. Each man had been stripped of his pride, in front of a crowd in the nearby town square. Their badges and weapons were stripped from them, and they were flogged and beaten. All of the soldiers, on the 'good' side anyways, were now covered in stripes, from where the whips had been cracked across their bodies. 

The slave camp was just temporary though. Here, they would be observed and tested, and if you didn't meet standards, you were tortured and killed. That was all that these men delighted in, they gloated in the incentive of human blood. 

After this, they would be all paraded through the town, along the slaves form other camps and various places, then held in the town square. Here, an annual slave auction was held. People bid for the men, to work on the farms, build things, or even simply for torture. If you were not bought, you would be sent into a vast chamber, and they would gas you. That was the fear of many. This event was to be held in a couple of weeks, so everyone was being worked even harder. 

Tai had been assigned to forming blocks from stone. These would then be used for building. Each day, a certain amount had to be made, and each had to meet a certain standard. No one would rest until that was met. 

Surprisingly, Tai and Matt had been assigned to the same job. They worked close to each other, and exchanged words whenever possible. It was forbidden to talk to another, for they were afraid of having some escape. The two men had also managed to find Ken, who was making the cement. 

"We gotta get out of here, Matt. No matter what, our lives promise to be miserable. I'd rather die trying to escape then live out my life as a slave." Tai whispered when they were unattended. 

"Yeah, but we should wait. They're watching us like hawks, and we've got to get Ken too. We can't just leave him here."

Tai nodded, and was about to speak, but a guard came near. He didn't look too happy, and a whip was coiled in his hands.

*~*~*~*

Davis was starting to wake up. He had to think for a while, to remember where he was. He looked over the room, to see and empty bed on one side, and a closed curtain on the other. He knew T.K. was there, and he wasn't alone. Davis could here quiet murmurs, and the sound of, well, kissing. Immediately he knew who the other person was.

"Okay you two, I'm awake now. You can stop." He said groggily. 

"Aw, but were having so much fun", said T.K. in a mock complaint. 

"Yeah well, I'd better go." Davis knew who she was, but never heard her name. 

Kari slid the curtain open, and gave him one last smile. She then left, and resumed her work.

"So what's her name?" Davis asked T.K.

"Kari." He replied dreamily.

"She's a real looker……." Davis commented.

T.K. shot him a warning glance. "Don't even think about it."

"Hey! I was just saying that. I wasn't implying anything." He said defensively. "Besides, don't you think so?"

"Why do you think I'm marrying her?" 

Davis opened his mouth to say something, but words failed to come. 

The door slowly opened, and none other than Kari popped in.

"Bet you weren't expecting me." she remarked.

"No, we sure weren't. What are you doing here?" T.K. asked.

"What? Is it a crime? No, actually, you guys are on my list for check-up. Isn't there supposed to be three?"

"Yeah, Tate's the third. They took him a while ago for surgery." Davis replied.

Kari nodded her head. "You must be Mr. Motomiya then, right?"

"Yup! That's me alright!" He replied. 

T.K. just shook his head. 

Kari turned to her fiancé, "I'm sorry T.K., but I'm going to have to do him first. I'll get to you later." 

He nodded in reply. Davis shot him a taunting look, which he just ignored. 

Kari closed the curtain, which she felt bad for. It wasn't that she was going to do anything, it was just hospital policy. The check-up, or rather torture, began. 

After half an hour, it took longer because Davis wouldn't cooperate, Kari finally pulled back the curtain. T.K. looked over to see Davis breathing rather hard, and Kari holding some bloodied bandages. Davis looked over at T.K.

"Beware T.K………just because…..she's your girl….don't mean she's gonna go…..easy on you…" He said breathlessly, then fainted.

T.K. became suddenly afraid of her. 

*~*~*~*

That night, Kari was getting ready to go. She had taken T.K. out for a walk. He had 'graduated' from the wheelchair, and moved onto crutches. They had walked down to the stables, where he showed her Cyclone. Kari marvelled at the sight of the stallion. She had always loved horses. Cyclone now belonged to T.K., as he was no more good in the war. The two had also become very attached, and T.K. visited his steed whenever he could.

Kari walked up the steps to her small cottage. It had been in her family for a long time, and was beginning to grow old. She herself had lived in it, even been born in it. It was very tiny, just big enough to support the family of four. That had changed when their mother died of a plague that was going around. Tai and Kari's father had to work even more, so he was out for days at a time. The man was a fisherman, and one of the best too. They were a happy family of tree, until that too changed.

Being a man of the see, their father was always out. Whenever a storm came, the two siblings would worry for their father's safety. One day, all the fears came true. The sea had finally decided that it was time to take Mr. Kamiya. The news had devastated the two. However, the town saw this, and pitched in. The miller would bring them grain, and the butcher meat. Tai worked a little, in order to repay them. We had started to work at the dairy farm, which is where he had met Sora. 

Sora was the dairy farmer's daughter, and used to watch him as he worked. She admired his strength and will, for she knew his family's history. She would sometimes go out and talk to him when he was working, and the bond between them grew. They became good friends, and in time, became lovers. 

That two evolved, and the two got married. That had been a year ago. Now, Kari was the only one who lived in the cottage, and soon, she too would leave it. 

As Kari entered the cottage, she sighed. She had been too busy and too overjoyed with the return of T.K. to really think through the situation. She looked over the min room, and began to remember. Her brother had always been there for her, even when he had found Sora. Kari had been afraid that e would pay less attention to her, but he didn't. She grew to like Sora, and was glad he had found someone like her. Sometimes, he would even turn Sora down, if he had already promised to do something with his sister. 

That was what everyone liked about Tai; he was always kind to everyone, and made sure that people were happy. This, however, unlike his sister, was not at the cost of his own happiness. Tai felt that he had to always watch her, for he was afraid she would do something, even though she really didn't want to. He was afraid this would get her into trouble. 

Kari went and got ready for bed. When she reached her room, she found a small slip of paper laying on the bed. She couldn't recall putting anything there, so she picked it up.

_Dear Kari, _

I'm sorry I couldn't tell you in person, but I know that you would only try to stop me, or come with me. I have decided to go look for Tai, even if it means my demise. Please, stay where you are, and don't come for me. T.K. needs you right now, so don't leave him. I will come back as soon as I have found him. Don't worry for me either, for I have thought this through many times. I know Tai's not dead, though most won't believe me. Kari, please, you just have to trust me on this one, and let me do what I have to, though it may be foolish. 

Love,

Sora

Kari couldn't believe what she was reading. Sora had gone after Tai, and now, there was no way to stop her.


	6. Too close for Comfort

Angel of Light: Ack! So many stories to update! That's my own fault though……oh well! I', restraining myself from starting new ones until I finish the four I'm writing now…….sorry, I'll stop. Cody's not talking to me……he's still mad……..anyways, here's the next chapter! That was pretty good about the boat thing…..I didn't even know she was going to take it! I forgot all about that……then again, that may be why I'm a blonde……

The two men hastily began to work again, afraid if the sting of the whip. These whips were 'special', as each had a metal tip, to inflict more pain upon those who met the wrong end of it. 

A loud crack was heard, followed by a cry of pain. Many of the men now had stripes on their backs, like a tiger's, from where the whip had met the flesh. Most of the cuts were still dripping with blood, though some of them were quite old. The guards had not given them a chance to heal. 

Tai winced at the sound of the suffering man. He knew very well that if he wasn't careful, he himself would get more beatings. He had already received four or five, but it still hurt more than anything he'd ever experienced. Most men would take a bullet to the whip any day. 

The guard walked over to them. Tai felt himself become suddenly weak, and insignificant. He continued to work, but braced himself for the slash of the whip. It never came. His pulse was racing, and his breath was fast. Glancing up from his work, Tai saw the guard yelling at Matt. 

The man pushed Matt to the ground, and raised the whip to strike. He brought the whip down across his chest. Despite the pain, Matt didn't cry out. He had to prove something to them, guards and slaves alike. He wasn't a pushover, and he had high rankings in the army. Matt would not let his reputation fall.

Matt watched the man go, and then continued on with is work.

"You alright?" Tai whispered.

The blonde didn't respond. He simply continued on with his labour. 

~*~

The slaves were sent into the chambers. The rooms were crowded, and the conditions were horrible. Guards piled as many men as they could into the cell, and then closed the barred door, locking it. The ground was cold, and there was no furniture. Some food was thrown in, and it was on a first-come-first-serve basis. Tai didn't bother joining the scramble for food. He was too tired, and his mind was elsewhere. 

The brunette sat in a corner, alone. It's amazing how alone one can feel, even though there could be hundreds of others around you. Tai missed his family. He missed his sister, his parents, and most of all, his wife. As he gazed out the window, he wondered if he would ever see any of them again. 

All he wanted was to be with her, wipe away her tears, and hold her close. He wanted to kiss her, wraps his arms around her, and never let go. He wanted to see Sora's smiling face, and he even wouldn't mind the mad one when he stayed out too late. What mattered most was that they were safe. If he never returned, Tai knew that in time, they would get over it, like he had gotten over his parents. It brought him slight comfort, to know that they were all at home, away from all the horrors of war.

*~*~*~*

Kari read the note over, and over, and over. She couldn't believe what she was reading. It all had to be a dream. Sora wasn't really gone, right? The girl flopped down on her bed, and lay awake for some time. Finally, she drifted off into a restless sleep.

~*~

The morning brought little comfort to her. Now Kari was alone. Yes, she did have T.K. back, but he was in hospital, and would be for a while. He was improving, and she was glad. But now, she didn't have anyone to talk to. Sora would normally come over for breakfast, and the two would talk. Then they would set out to the hospital, where Kari would tend to the patients, and Sora would keep some of them company. Joe, the doctor, had said that Sora was working wonders on the patients. She had given them hope, for most of them had lost it. 

Kari sighed. The little cottage that once was full of life, was now listless and dead. Only the haunting memories of the past kept Kari company. 

The girl was out of the house earlier than usual. She couldn't stand the eeriness of the place. To make matters worse, it was dark and overcast. Just before leaving, Kari grabbed the letter. Not because she wanted the reminder that Sora was gone, but because it was the only thing she had to hold on to, the only thing that gave her slight hope about the situation.

"Hello, Miss Kamiya. You're in early today', Joe commented, "Where's Sora?"

Kari sighed, "Well, Sora's gone after Tai……."

"What! Why didn't you stop her?!" It was Joe's wife, Mimi. She and Sora were also very close.

Kari lowered her head, "I-I didn't know. She only left me a note; I couldn't do anything about it….."

The two just stood, looking at their young friend silently. No one really knew what to say.

"Well, if it's what she wanted to do, then, we have to respect that", said Joe, "it's hard, but we have to put ourselves in her situation."

There was no reply. 

After a few more moments, Kari spoke up, but it was off subject.

"I should get my stuff ready." she said dully.

With that, she exited the room, leaving the doctor and his wife to think over the news. Kari grabbed her list, but instead of starting her work from the top of the list, she went strait to T.K.'s room. She would start with the three there. 

When she entered the room, the men were already awake. Not many of the soldiers slept in, because they were still used to the early mornings. She greeted them with a smile, which they returned. T.K. was the only one that didn't, for he knew hers was fake.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned.

"Oh, noting really. Just didn't sleep well last night…."

She was lying, and he knew it.

"Don't think that I can't see through the lies, Kari Kamiya. Something's the matter, and you're going to tell me what it is." his face was serious, and Kari knew she wasn't getting out of this. 

She sighed, "Alright, you win. Yes, something did happen last night." Even the other two were listening in in the conversation. "I found a note from Sora on my bed when I got home. She's gone after Tai."

*~*~*~*

Sora wasn't getting enough sleep. The metallic floor was by far no comparison to her own bed. She would have rather slept outside on the grass, but where she was, there was no grass, only and endless sea of salty water. 

She had been on the ship for a few days now, she couldn't tell exactly, as she had lost count. Sora didn't even know whether it was night or day, because the cargo hold was sealed up tight. She could only judge by instincts and intuition. To satisfy herself, she opened one of the crates that was marked 'food'. She had seen it just before they closed the hatch. At first, the girl felt bad about it, but it was turning into a life or death situation. Besides, it was only one crate. She only ate a little at a time, and packed the rest into the small sack she had brought along with her. Something told her that arrival time was near. 

Sora waited in the hull of the ship for what seemed like eternity. She had no way to amuse herself, which made things seem longer. All she could think about was how she would get her husband back. She had never been too far from their little town, and certainly had no clue what this place was going to look like. She figured her best bet would be to find a city, and ask around. 

Finally, she could hear the frantic footsteps of those above her, preparing to dock the ship. Crouching behind the crates, Sora waited for the door to open. She needed to be on alert, for her chance to escape. 

The vessel lurched as it docked, throwing Sora forward. She quickly recovered, and went back to her post. After another half an hour, the crewmen finally opened the hull, and began to unload things. 

The red head was starting to get worried; They were coming closer to her hiding spot, and there had been no chance for escape. Her heart stopped and she held her breath as one of them came over and began to lift the crates around her. Pretty soon she would be discovered. Just as one of the men was about to lift the crate that concealed her, another man shouted to him.

"Let's take a break! We've been working for a while. We can post some men around to keep the robbers out." 

"Sounds good!" he shouted back.

Sora let out the breath, thought her pulse was still high. Slowly and quietly, she snuck out under the cover of night. She found herself in the heart of a small fishing town, not far off from the military base. Obviously, the army had no clue where Tai was, so she would have to search else where. Wrapped in her long brown cloak, Sora stole away into the night.

*~*~*~*

Tai looked up, as there was a commotion around him. He thought it was another fight, there were a lot of those, but to his dismay, it was more than that. Matt came rushing over to him, and explained.

"They're taking a whole bunch of us out!" He exclaimed.

"Why?" Tai asked

"I have no clue, but they mean business. Most of 'em have guns."

They watched silently, hoping to blend in with the wall. This, however, was not the case. One of them noticed the two, and herded them out the gate. 

The men were pushed down the dark hallway. They ended up in a vast chamber, full of important looking men. These men obviously had power and money in these parts, and what they wanted with the slaves, they would not know. The answer came, as the men were forced to stand against the cold, stone wall. 

Matt and Tai looked at each other nervously. They couldn't tell whether or not this was a bad thing. 

The men who were in the room at the beginning, started to look over the men on the other end of the 'line'. Nobody dared to breathe. 

The man whom they were looking over, was one from their corpse. He was young and strong, and had a good life ahead of him. Tai had talked to him once of twice, and found he was pretty nice too. The poor man was scared to death as the men glanced over him, and discussed things in a foreign language. He was eyeing the guns that some of the men carried. Only when the men moved on did he breath again.

They repeated this step a few times, until the routine changed slightly. The men did the first few steps; look over the men, and discuss things, but what they did next, horrified those that were in the room. One of the men that carried a rifle, brought it up to his shoulder. He looked through the viewfinder, right into the face of the horrified man. With a loud shot, the man's body fell limp on the ground.

It was now obvious to what was going on. They were picking off the weak slaves.


	7. Many Meetings

Angel of Light: Cody, I _promise _you're coming in soon. If not this chapter, than the next one! Seriously!

Cody: ………..

Angel of Light: He doesn't believe me…..

Sora found herself walking through a small village. She found that this one was much like her own, and it made her homesick. 

It was early morning, and the streets were just beginning to come alive. The only ones that were out were the merchants, and the early buyers. Small shops and huts lined the roads, along with the booths and stands. Some of the people looked up at her, probably realizing she was an outsider. Sora paid no mind to them.

Her mind was set to find someone that knew about the war. From what she could see, no one seemed to care much about it. The people were unaffected by it, at the moment, and minded their own business. 

The further she went on, the more hopeless things seemed. The streets were now teeming with life, full of people buzzing around doing their daily errands. 

Just as she came to the end of the town, Sora found an inn. She figured that this was the best place yet to find any information. A lot of the people were travellers, and a lot of gossip got around. 

The inn was rather clean, unlike a lot of them. She found a stool by the bar, and the end. She hoped to catch some of the conversation. 

The bartender came over, and took her order. Sora only wanted a glass of water. 

While he went off to get it for her, a couple of men were laughing about something. Sora took no heed to this, but as soon as she heard the word 'war', she was all ears. 76uhgn bv ((My dog decided to contribute something to the story… :D)) She listened to the men, as they rambled on. 

"I heard they took a bunch of 'em captive, and have 'em in a slave camp." One man said.

"Yeah, I heard that too, but I also heard they were sellin' 'em off at some auction." said another. 

"Oh, come on. Don't be silly. Th'r all dead, or th'r dyin' as we speak. Them rotten soldiers don't take no prisoners. They only kill in cold blood." said the third.

Sora didn't like the third one's comments, not like she liked any of them, but at least the first two gave her some hope. She listened more.

"Aw, I don't think th'r dead, those men 'r all good fer workin'. Them soldiers can't pass up 'n opportunity to get more slaves. I seen 'em trucking those poor men up into th' mountains. I think they were of th' last bunch though." said the first.

Sora was so absorbed in the conversation, that she didn't notice the bartender back with her drink. 

"Um excuse me, miss?" he said.

Sora turned around, startled. "Oh! I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention….Thank you."

However, the man didn't leave. "You interested in the war?"

She hesitated, but replied. "Well, yes."

"Loved one go missin'?" he asked.

Sora nodded her head, "Yeah, my husband."

"It's hard to lose someone close. My son went out." he explained.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He was one of the reinforcement troops. Name's Yamato."

She nodded again. 

"He was all I had left, after my wife and I separated. She took our younger son, and I never saw them again. I sometimes wonder if I did the right thing."

"What was his name?" she asked, out of curiosity, and to humour the poor man.

"Takeru. We all called him T.K. though."

Sora jumped up. "You said T.K.? Is his last name Takaishi?"

The man looked at her, "Yes, you know him?"

"Yeah, he's my future brother-in-law!" she said with unbelief.

"What?!" He asked, obviously very shocked. 

"Yeah. He's getting married to my husband's sister. He just got back from the war. They sent him home because of major injuries."

The bartender was speechless. He pulled out a handkerchief, and blew his nose. His eyes were also a bit watery.

The two of them talked for a long while, until it was well into the afternoon. Sora ad completely lost track of time while talking to him, but she didn't mind. He was a very interesting man, and the more she looked at him, the more he reminded her of T.K. 

"Well, it's getting late and I have to get back to work. Would you like me to set a room up for you? It'll be on the house." he offered.

"It's a very kind proposal, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I'm on a journey to find my husband, and get him back. That reminds me, do you have any information on the war? Like, what those men were talking about earlier, is it true?"

He sighed, "They have the jist of it, but a lot was exaggerated. I can't give you solid facts, but I can tell you what I know. There's apparently a camp hidden in the mountains where the enemy is allegedly staying. I'm telling you not to go up there though. It's dangerous."

"I have to. I couldn't survive without knowing whether or not he is dead or alive. Don't you ever think about what happened to your eldest son?"

She had hit close to home, and she knew it. 

"You seem like a very determined girl, and I can see that nothing I say will stop you. If you do decide to change your mind though, you will always be welcomed here."

Sora smiled at the man, "Thank you. When I see T.K. again I'll tell him to come see you." she went to leave, but once again, the bartender stopped her.

"Please, if you find anything out about my son, will you tell me?" he asked.

Her smile only grew. "Of course I will."

With that, she headed out the door. The bartender resumed his work,.

*~*~*~*

As the mean neared, Tai, as well as others, began to get nervous. They realized that this could be the very end of their lives. 

To Tai's right, was Matt, and to his left, was someone whom he'd never seen before. The guards stopped by him, and did the same thing as they always did. Things weren't looking good for the poor man. He stood brave and tall, a worthy soldier. The man with the rifle held it up to his eye, and prepared to shoot. The man neither faltered nor changed expression. Just as the finger was about to pull on the trigger, the general stopped him. It seems that he had seen something in the man that he admired. At least, admired enough to let him live.

They then moved on to Tai. He could feel the men's burning eyes, as if they were going to burn right through him. His heart pounded against his chest, and he swore that the others could hear it. Tai held his breath, as they looked over him. They spoke something in a language which he didn't understand, then smiled. This wasn't a comforting smile, and Tai would have rathered that they just glared at him. After what seemed like hours, they moved on to Matt. 

Tai let out a breath when the guards had passed by the three of them. They would never take life for granted again.

At last, they were finished. A couple of more people were shot, but Tai couldn't bring himself to find out who they were, in fear of the fact that he might have known them. The guards herded them back into one of the massive cells. The place was much less crowded. 

"I though I was a goner." said Tai after they were thrown in. 

"I know what you mean. I wonder what they're going to do with us now? I mean, why would they do such a thing? They just made more work for us, and things slower for them." Matt questioned.

"We're all going to a slave buyers market. It's held once a year." A voice told them. The three young men turned around to see the man who had been standing beside Tai. 

"How do you know?" asked Ken.

"I'm a native from around these parts. I used to see the auctions. It travels to a few different cities, then the leftovers get killed." he smiled slightly, "I remember standing with my father, and him telling me that I was to be glad that I wasn't one of them. Now look at me, I'm just what my father never wanted me to be."

The three didn't say anything, but let his words sink in. 

"The name's Koushiro ((correct me if that's spelled wrong, which I know it is…)), but call me Izzy. It's easier to say."

"It's uh, nice to meet you. I'm Tai, and that's Matt, and that over there is Ken." Tai explained.

"Where are you guys from?" Izzy inquired. 

"Well, I'm from a little island across the sea. Not much exciting there" answered Tai.

"Ken and I are also from around here. Down by the Harbour. Not the small village, but the main one."

"Hmm, never been there myself, but I've heard of it."

They conversed for sometime, until they got tired. Although it was hard to come by, sleep was a well needed thing. It could also decide between life and death for the soldiers.

*~*~*~*

T.K. watched Kari. "So, she went after him." This was more of a statement than a question. 

Kari nodded.

"We just have to acknowledge her decisions. We can't change what she's done, and she's probably long gone by now. The only thing we can do is hope."

"I just can't stand to lose another person!" She sobbed. Kari leaned her head on him, and buried her face into his shoulder. 

"Shh, it's alright. Think of how she felt, not knowing. Remember, he was reported as missing, not dead. He could very well be still alive. We don't know for sure." he soothed.

"That's the thing, we don't know", she managed between sobs.

He pulled her off, and looked her in the eyes.

"Wouldn't you do the same for me?"

She gazed at him a moment, then lowered her head. A small smile formed on her lips.

"I guess I would, wouldn't I?"

T.K. smiled, and hugged her.

Kari stood up, and she re-adjusted her uniform skirt. "Well, I have to go start work now. I'll stop by later to see you. I have a different round today, so I won't be the one doing the check-up." She smiled weakly at him, then left. 

A few moment later, another nurse came into the room.

"Is Mr. Takaishi in here?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm here." he replied.

"I have a telegram for you."

"Aright, who's it from?"

"It's from your mother."

Angel of Light: Ooooh! Scary! His mother!! Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else. Wow, this took a long time to write….I guess it doesn't help when you have a dog on your lap that thinks she's the centre of the world. Anyways, R&R! Thanks!


	8. A Change in Plans

Angel of Light: Okay Cody! I'm putting you in this chapter! 

Cody: ……..

Angel of Light: I don't make empty promises.

Cody: Could have fooled me…

Angel of Light: Don't be such a pessimist! By the way, the mother thing at the end was meant to be sarcastic.

Tai was up before most of the others. He hadn't slept well that night, not that anybody slept well, but he was especially bothered by the memories of his past. Images of people he once knew haunted him. He worried about what had happened to T.K., for his sister's sake. He wondered about what Kari was doing, if she had heard anything about him, or T.K. Then there was Sora. The one who plagued his mind the most. He longed to see her, and hoped she hadn't given up on him. The visions of her taunted him, with what he wanted most but knew he could not have. He waited silently for the others to wake. 

Their captors found no need in feeding the captives breakfast, for they were busy planning their own affairs. This had mostly to do with the selling of the slaves. The men who were involved with this task were each given authority over a group of the slaves. They betted each other how much would be made over this, and they argued over who would make the most money. 

Tai sat alone, until at last, their newfound friend Izzy had woken up. 

"Morning", Tai said dully. 

"You seem full of life", the red head answered back sarcastically.

"Aren't we all?" came the reply.

Izzy just smirked.

"So, when does this selling us off thing start?" The brunette asked, changing the subject. 

"I'm not sure. I haven't been keeping track of how many days I've been here, so I've lost track of the date. Judging by the sudden change in the mood though, I'd say it's soon."

Tai only nodded. 

The two sat silently, watching the other slaves as they began to rise. Some were still lucky enough to be sleeping. 

While they sat there, a thought came to Tai. He leaned over close to Izzy, and whispered to him in a husked tone.

"During this auction thing, do you think we could get the chance to get away?"

Izzy looked at him, wide-eyed, "If you were caught, which would mostly be likely, they'd kill you."

"But, do you think they would drop their guard?"

He shook his head, "No. If anything, they'll up it."

Tai sank back, slightly disappointed.

At this time, the others began to wake. 

*~*~*~*

T.K. looked at the nurse, "My Mom? Are you sure?"

She looked down at the list again, checking it. "Yes, I'm sure."

The nurse took a piece of paper from her clipboard, and handed it to T.K. He took it, and she exited the room. 

He was almost afraid to unfold the paper. He hadn't talked to his mother, much less seen her in quite a while. To his knowledge, she didn't even know about his engagement. He wasn't sure if she would be mad at him, or just happy to see him again. But there was one question that bothered him most; Why was his mother contacting him after so long? The last time he checked, she wanted nothing to do with him. 

T.K. decided that the only way to answer his questions was to unfold the paper. Slowly, as if afraid that the message itself would explode.

__

Takeru,

I know it's been a long time, but I just thought I'd let you know I'm coming to town. I hope you're in good health, and I'll see you soon.

Mom.

The blonde haired boy looked it over again and again. He was still confused as to why she was doing this. It seemed to have no strings attached, but you never know. 

As he was reading, Kari popped in.

"What's that?" she asked him.

"This? It's a telegram from my Mom." he replied, not taking his eyes off it.

"Really? I've never met your Mom before…"

"I know."

"You don't sound very happy that she's coming. I'd do anything just to see my Mom again….."she commented almost sadly.

T.K. sighed, "Well, it's just that she hasn't been a part of my life for the past few years. Sure I love her and everything, but she's just a distant memory to me now. I'm not sure why she's here, but I guess I'll have no choice. Another thing is that I don't know how she'll react to, us. I don't think she knows about it."

Kari nodded understandingly. "We don't have to tell her right away, you know. Just introduce me as a friend, and see what happens."

He was silent, "I guess that'll have to do."

Kari watched him for a moment, slightly concerned. "Well, I just dropped into see how you were, and I have to go back to work. I'll hopefully be back to see you later."

"Alright." he replied with a smile. 

Kari rolled her eyes, and left. He could be so odd sometimes. He'd be in one mood one moment, then a totally different one later. She went off to file some papers.

*~*~*~*

Sora wandered down the path that would lead her to the mountains. It was late afternoon, and she had been walking all day. Her feet were tired, and it was hot. There were no trees to give shade, only small rocks. A few shrubs littered the ground, and every once and a while a small animal would cross her path. Every so often a bird would fly overhead, but that was all the life she could see. The redhead noticed some cart tracks, but it was impossible to tell which direction they were headed. 

She couldn't take it ay more. No matter how hot it was, she needed to find somewhere to rest. She found a medium sized boulder, and leaned against it. The girl felt like a ragged doll. All her limbs were like jelly, and she couldn't be bothered to move. Sora managed to open her canteen, and lift it to her mouth. There wasn't much water left, and she had to make it last. The bartender had told her that there was at least one more town before the mountains, so that gave her a sliver of hope. 

Without realizing it, Sora drifted off to sleep. Sleep was something she hadn't been getting a lot of lately, and she needed it desperately. 

Sora lay there for the remainder of the afternoon, and just unto dusk. She was woken up by the sound of hoof beats. 

Groggily, she sat up. She could make out the figure of a person on a horse. Sora couldn't tell much, as she wasn't really coherent, but she could hear sounds. She heard the hoof beats stop, which was followed by voices. One seemed to be that of an elderly man, and that of a young boy. She became fully awake when she felt a hand on her.

Startled, she looked at them wide-eyed. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss. We didn't think you were awake." said the man.

"Yeah, I-I'm awake." she replied.

"What are you doing all the way out here? It's not wise to travel here alone. During the day, it's too hot, and at night, there are robbers. If you were to travel alone, you should at least have a horse."

"I was-" he cut her off.

"You can explain later. It's getting to the time when the animals and the thieves come out. You can come to our house and rest. You look weary and tired."

Before she could object, the man was already heading back to his horse. Sora decided that it would be best to comply with the man's requests, as they seemed to be for her own good. 

"This is my grandson, Cody. You can ride with him."

Sora turned, to find a young teenaged boy upon a scraggily mare. He looked rather serious, and that intimidated her. Hesitantly, she went over.

"Don't worry, Cody's a good boy. Just doesn't trust too many people. He'll be nice though."

Sora nodded, and mounted. She sat behind him. He moved up farther, and it seemed that he wanted to be as fare away as possible. She stayed far back, as not to bother him.

They rode off down the path. 

Not long after they set off, what looked to be a small town appeared on the horizon. That was obviously their destination. 

They rode through the main street of the town, and took a few turns until they were in a less dense area. The place reminded Sora of her own home. A small smile crept upon her lips as the memories came flooding back. In fact, Sora was so out of it, that she didn't even notice that Cody and his grandfather had gotten off their horses, and were waiting for her to dismounts as well. When she did realize this, she blushed heavily and got off quickly.

"I'm sorry….." she said.

"Think nothing of it," replied the old man, "we all do such things. Now, come inside, you look like you could use a good meal.

Obediently, Sora followed. 

"Nina (I don't know Cody's mom's name, sorry!) we have a guest tonight. Prepare an extra place if you could."

Sora waited in the doorway.

"What have I said about bringing in people? Some day you're going to bring one home, and they'll run off with all out stuff!" she scolded.

"Oh, but she's only a young girl. She's got nothing and is harmless." he said defensively. 

Nina sighed, "Alright, but I don't want to see anymore of these people. It's a good thing I just happened to prepare some extra meat." 

"Alright. Cody, could you o get out guest?"

The boy nodded obediently, and went out to get Sora.

"Um, come in here. Dinner is ready." Once he said that, he disappeared back into the kitchen. 

Timidly, she went on. She saw an empty place next to the boy's grandfather, and sat down. 

The old an smiled, "Let's say the blessing." 

The little family bowed their head and closed their eyes. Sora saw this, and figured she'd do the same.

"Father", began the man, "I pray that You would bless this food before us. I thank You for keeping us safe on our journey, and giving us a good day. Amen." 

Sora figured that this was the cue to start eating. She slowly picked up the fork and knife.

"So, what brings you all the way out here? I don't believe I've ever seen you before." It was Cody's mother that had asked. 

"Well, I'm looking for my husband. He, he disappeared after going to war." She replied softly. 

The others seemed rather intrigued by this. "You're searching for your husband? Why would you come all the way out here to do that?" This time it was Cody.

"Well, I've heard rumours that there is some sort of slave camp around here, and with the pieces I have, it seems that that's the only place he could be. I'll do anything to find him, I just want him back."

"You must care for him a lot." The old man commented.

Sora nodded.

"Well, I don't think that you should go up to the camp. It is up there, that's a known fact. Still, don't be going there."

The redhead looked at him quizzically. 

"First of all, it's a horrible place. If they found you, you would be used as a slave. Also, women are very scarce around there, and it would be very dangerous for one, especially one as beautiful as you, to go up there. I'm sure you catch my drift."

Sora blushed.

"Secondly," he continued, "there is a slave auction held once a year. They are the slaves that are captured from war. Not many people from the local towns buy them, but people who have travelled a long way. Some of the slaves here are the best. What I'm trying to say is, that if you went up, you might miss them. You'd have a better chance of finding him if you stayed here. We are the first town that they come to."

She nodded. 

The meal was finished in silence, except for the occasional 'pass the salt'. Cody's mom cleaned up the plates, and Sora sat still. She wasn't sure what to do.

"Don't worry, you can spend the night. There's an extra room here."

"Thank you, but I don't want to be a bother."

"Oh, don't be silly. You're no trouble at all. You can stay as long as you wish."

Sora decided that there was no use in refusing. The old man brought her upstairs to a small room, filled only with a single bed and a chair. There was also a small rug on the floor.

"You can sleep here."

Sora thanked him, as he left. 

That night, she slept better than she had since Tai left. It still wasn't the same without him, but she was glad to be with such kind people.

Angel of Light: See Cody! You're in this chapter! And you'll be in the next one too! I told you so!


	9. Encounters

Angel of Light: I AM SO SORRY! I just have so many things saved on this computer! I really didn't mean to do that. PLEASE EXCEPT MY APOLOGY! Here's the _real _chapter nine….

Kari was walking down the hall, flipping the papers on her clipboard, and scanning the pages. That morning had not been really all that good. They had lost one of the men, due to cardiac arrest. No one got to him in time. He wasn't the first to go, but he was the latest. It just frustrated the nurses and doctors. 

"Kari?" Kari stopped walking, and looked up with a questioning look. She wasn't really sure who had called her.

"Over here."

"Oh, hi doctor."

"Please, for the last time, call me Joe."

She smiled and nodded. "Do you need something?"

"Well, it's just that a woman came to the desk today. She asked me if I knew a Takeru Takaishi…."

She thought for a moment, "Oh, yes. It must be his mother. What did you tell her?"

"I told her to wait in the waiting room until I found someone to bring her to him. I was hoping to run into you."

"I can't, I have more pa-" 

He cut her off, "it's alright, really. You've been working hard lately. Take the rest of the day off, and tomorrow for that matter. Besides, the number of patients is decreasing anyways."

"Are you referring to our little incident this morning?" she asked, slightly nervous.

He stared at her puzzled for a moment, and then a look of recolition crossed his face. "I had almost forgotten about that. No, I was referring to the fact that a lot of them are getting better."

"Oh……"

"You'd better get going. She's probably thinking that I forgot or something."

"Okay. I'll see you later." She began to walk off, but stopped.

"Joe?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Joe just smiled, and resumed his work.

~*~

Kari walked down to the waiting room, the clicking of her shoes announcing to the world that she was coming.

She had no problem spotting the woman. She wasn't too old, or at least, didn't look it. She could tell it was her because she recognized some of T.K.'s traits in her. Her hair was a dirty blonde, and hung just passed her shoulders. She had the same blue eyes as her son, and the same nose. She was very different from him in many ways too. She was very petite, and stood at an average height. The woman looked up at Kari when she approached.

"Hello, you must be Ms. Takaishi." Kari greeted.

The woman smiled, "Why yes, I am. You know my son?"

"Actually, I do. He's a…..personal friend."

"That's good."

"Would you like to see him?" she asked.

"Yes, if it was no trouble……."

"It's not. Come, he's down this hall."

~*~

Kari led the woman through a maze of corridors. It would be easy for one to get lost, if they didn't know the way around. She stopped at a door, and turned to her fiancé's mother.

"Just wait a moment, I'll tell him you're here."

She nodded her head.

Kari turned the knob slowly, in case he was sleeping, thought that was unlikely. He never slept.

Just as she suspected, he was sitting bolt upright. He seemed to be scribbling something down on some paper, but she couldn't tell just what it was. As soon as he heard the door open, he looked up. When he saw her, a bright smile crossed his face, and he closed the small book he was writing in.

"Hey lo-"

She cut him off with a finger to his lips. She had a warning look in her eyes, but that soon changed.

"Your mother's here."

His expression was blank. He hadn't expected her so soon. He knew it was coming, but not now. 

"I can tell her that you're busy, or not in any condition for visiting……" she whispered.

He sighed, "No, no, it's fine. Tell her to come in."

Kari nodded, and went back to the door.

"He's right in here."

The woman entered slowly. Kari wasn't sure what to do, so she started to slip out, but T.K. stopped her.

"No, it's alright, don't go."

She nodded meekly, and sat down in the corner.

T.K. turned and looked at his mother. "Hi Mom…"

*~*~*~*

When Sora woke up and headed downstairs, the others were already awake and had eaten. She had slept in longer than she ever had. 

"Good morning," the woman greeted. 

"Hi…" she said quietly. 

Sora sat down at the table. There was an empty plate set, along with a glass of fresh milk. Nina came in and served her some fried eggs, sausages, and toast. It was the best meal Sora had eaten in a long while. 

"If you're wondering where the other two are, their out in the barns doing the chores. They should be in for their break soon."

Sora smiled lightly, and began to eat.

Just as she was finishing, the old man and his grandson came through the backdoor of the farmhouse.

"I see you're awake. We were wondering if you'd run away during the night." he said jokingly.

"I'd have no where to go." Sora smiled.

He smiled back. "I was talking to one of the farmers from down the lane. He said that the slaves are coming into town today. You'd better hurry. They arrive pretty early. Bring all the money you own. I know it sounds harsh, but you'll probably have to buy him back. If you need any extra, I'll be happy to help."

"No, I couldn't ask that of you. You've already done more than enough for me."

"It's no big deal. Besides, you've been searching a long time for him. It wouldn't be right to be so close, just to lose him again."

Sora smiled again, and stood up. "Would it be alright if we went now? I have nothing else to do."

"I think we could do that. Cody, will you be coming along?" 

Cody looked up. "Yeah, I guess I'll come. Is that alright, Mom?"

She smiled, "Yes, it's fine. You need to get out anyways."

"Then we'll se you later, and if all goes well, we'll have one more with us."

~*~

The old man went to the stables, and brought out three horses. Sora couldn't keep still. She was overjoyed at the fact that she could see him again. Though, there were also some doubts and dreads in her mind, that he wouldn't be there. She shook those thoughts from her head as she mounted.

The town was about a half hour to forty minute on horseback, depending on how fast you went. 

When they got there, there were already a flock of men that had gathered. She noticed some soldiers guarding some men that were bound by chains. Her heart went out to them, as they looked food and sleep deprived. Her eyes wandered down the line, and she noticed that there were more being kept out of her range of seeing. She just had to get a better angle. The slaves were all lined up, so that the prospective buyers could look them over.

"Um, I'm just going to go over there, is that alright?" Sora asked.

"By all means. Just be back before it starts. They have a policy that anyone found behind those lines after the auction starts, is property of theirs. It's sick, but we can't argue. Each of them is armed to the teeth, and could kill any of us without lifting a finger."

She nodded. "Alright."

Sora headed off toward the group of men. She had to force herself to keep from running.

*~*~*~*

((A/N: We're going back in time here slightly))

The small group of men sat on the cold, hard concrete ground, talking about whatever came to mind. They hadn't been forced to work that day, which surprised all of them. This raised the suspicion that something was going to happen. This was confirmed when they were all called back into the big room. They were afraid that more of them were going to be killed. 

Once again, they were lined up against the wall. The soldiers paced back and forth, eyeing each and every one of them. 

Tai tensed up every time one looked at him. He wasn't sure what was going on, and he really didn't want to know. He wished that he was back at home, when life was fine and simple. You never know how much you need something, no matter how boring it may seem, until the things that you hold most have been ripped from your very grasp. 

Just as he was starting to relax, one of the guards grabbed him, and pulled him out violently. He was afraid that this would be the last time he ever saw the light of day again. The man just placed him to the side, and left him. Tai was very confused at this. 

More and more men were pulled out of the groups. Matt, Tai and Ken ended up in the same section. Izzy wasn't too far away.

When all of the slaves had been placed into one of the six groups, they were herded outside. They hadn't been out in a while, and the sun was blinding to them. They were forced to endure it. 

Each guard mounted a horse, and they drove the men down the path. 

All day and into the night, the slaves were forced to walk. Those that couldn't endure it were left behind. To ensure that they weren't faking, if one stumbled and didn't get up, and the group passed them, they were shot. 

The ground was soaked red with the blood from the fallen warriors' feet, and from the wounds that were forbidden to close. 

Tai badly wanted to lie down and die. What life lay ahead of him? Things were just going to get worse. He was going to get trucked off to some cruel master who drove him all day and all night to work. Still, there was something in him that told him to go on. Something told him that things could only get better from here. 

Just as he thought he was going to collapse, he saw the evidence of a small city. The sun was just peering over the horizon, and the silhouette of some buildings could be seen. He figured that that was to be the destination. A few more hours, and they were there.

The men were driven into the town square. There, some tents were set up, and a long series of wooden poles were there. Tai assumed that those were for them.

Just before departure, each man had been bound by the hands. 

Like he had predicted, they were tied to the poles like dogs. 

Tai and Matt ended up on the same pole. Only their hands were tied, so they were able to sit. It was uncomfortable though, but they needed to rest their feet. Somehow, the two of them managed to lower their hands, so that things would be more comfortable.

Ken was tied to the next pole, with another young man. Tai recognized him as the one whose life had just barely been spared. Izzy was a little further down.

"So what do you think'll come of us now?" Matt asked.

"I'm not sure." He replied sadly.

"I was seriously thinking of pretending to fall down dead. Things can only get worse…" Ken stated.

"I know how you feel", Matt replied.

"I felt that way too, but there was something that stopped me…I don't know why or what, just that I should hold on. I still don't know what'll happen though. I'd do anything just to be back home again…" Tai said.

"We all know how you feel." It was the young man who had replied.

The four of them fell silent, awaiting their fate.

*~*~*~*

Sora walked through the line of men tied to posts. She was almost sick at the sight. A part of her hoped that her husband wasn't here, that he had managed to escape. Another part of her, though, hoped that she would find him, and feel his embrace once more.

She was beginning to feel hopeless, as she was nearing the end of the line. There were two last posts, but there seemed to be no one on them. She decided that she may as well check them out. 

Sora swallowed hard, and approached. She stopped dead. There were four men, one of them strikingly resembling Takeru. Was it possible that this was his brother? This was the least of her concerns right now, for there, sitting in front of her, was her beloved Tai.


	10. Reunions

Angel of Light: I SPENT A WHOLE FREAKIN' HOUR AND A HALF ON THIS STORY, AND MY COMPUTER DELEATED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hyper ventilates* Okay, I'm fine now…no I'm not, but I'll have to live………I am SOOO sorry about the whole mix up with this fic. Please forgive me!

Nancy Takaishi looked down at her son, "It's been a while."

"Yeah", he replied.

This was followed by an awkward silence. Kari fidgeted nervously in her chair. She wasn't sure what to do. Her fiancé didn't really talk about his mother all that much. All she knew was that he lived with her when his parents split up, and that his brother went with their father. Kari also knew that she was more of a workaholic than anything else, and wasn't home all that much. She also knew that when he left his home, she faded away from his life. 

"So, how've you been?" Ms. Takaishi asked, breaking the silence.

"I've been good, except the fact that I was injured in war, but other than that I'm doing just fine." 

"That's good. Is this where you came after you left?" 

T.K. really didn't like this '20 questions' type thing, but complied with it anyways.

"…………No. I was more of a wanderer, until I stumbled upon this little town. I wasn't planning on staying, but I met some people, and they seemed to accept me. I figured that I may as well stay." He was of course, referring to the fact that he had fallen in love. 

She nodded. More silence followed. 

T.K. was uneasy in this whole situation. He didn't know why that his mother, whom had never really been a part of his life, would all of a sudden show up and pretend to care. He wasn't sure if she was acting and she wanted something, or whether she actually did care. He hoped she did. He decided that he would find out. 

"So, what brings you here?" He asked.

This question disturbed her slightly. She knew that he was suspicious of her showing up all of a sudden, but that was expected. 

"I, I just realized what I was missing, a little too late. I know that I didn't to a very good job of raising you, as I was never home. I know that I was never there for you, and only cared for my work. I also know that you didn't leave while we were on good terms. I know it's taken me a long time, but I've realized that I was a bad mother. I know that you're suspicious of why I'm here, too. I'm here because I wanted to make it up to you. I know it sounds stupid, and you probably think that I should have just left it, but, I guess you could call it one of those Mom things." she smiled lightly as she said the last part. 

"No Mom, It's not entirely your fault. I'm to blame too. I guess I could have been a little more understanding, but I was under a lot of pressure…"

"I guess we're even, then."

A small smile crept up onto T.K.'s face.

Kari sneezed. She looked at her hands in her lap, blushing furiously.

"Bless you." T.K. said.

"Sorry for ruining the moment….."

"Don't be", he told her.

"I hear that this nurse is a friend of yours. Is that correct?" Ms. Takaishi said.

"Yes, she is." T.K. motioned for her to come to him.

"She's also my fiancée." he said this with a little caution. He wasn't sure if that was too fast, or not. 

Nancy's face was emotionless, and she was quiet. T.K. and Kari exchanged worried glances. 

All feeling of worry disappeared when Ms. Takaishi smiled. "I'm proud of you."

"You know, it would be really nice if you could come to the wedding." Kari told her.

"It would be my pleasure. When is it going to be?" 

Both their faces fell. "Well, we're not sure. It all depends on whether…..on when my brother and his wife get back." Kari told her.

"Oh? Where did they go?"

"Like T.K., Tai, my brother, was sent off to fight in the war. T.K. was injured badly, and couldn't fight anymore so he came home. Tai, on the other hand, disappeared. The news devastated his wife, Sora. She snuck out one night to go find him. No one has heard anything from or about either of them." The brunette explained. There was a small hint of sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry", was all she could say.

*~*~*~*

Sora stood, frozen. Time itself seemed to stop. Tai hadn't noticed her yet, as his eyes were closed. He was resting his head on the pole. 

Tai was thinner and messier. His hair was matted and clogged with dirt. His body had gotten darker since she had last seen him, caused by the countless hours of work in the sun. Though he was food deprived, the muscular frame still managed to show through. He was dirty, and looked like he hadn't bathed in months. He probably smelt like it too. One of them probably had some sort of knife of scissors on them, as they all, in this group anyways, managed to keep their hair from getting too long. They also managed to keep their beards at a stubble. Tai looked tired, and worn. His back was stripped from the whippings and beating, and he had calluses on his hands and feet. All he wore was a pair of army pants that he had ripped off. Sora guessed that it was because of the heat. All the same, he was still her Tai. 

Still, Sora couldn't bring herself to move. She was still in shock, and this was still all a dream to her. 

Matt opened his eyes, and saw her standing there. He was slightly confused, but didn't mind the attention. He couldn't help but smile. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

"Uh, can I help you?" He overlooked the fact that he was in chains and bound to a pole.

The sound of his voice startled Sora. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. 

Matt looked at her expectantly.

"Uh……"

Tai opened his eyes at the sound of her voice, but convinced himself that e was dreaming. He'd been doing a lot of that lately.

"Matt, who are you talking to? I'm trying to sleep." he grumbled. He was tired, and couldn't be bothered to turn his head around. Also the fact that he was on the other side of the pole helped him to not see her. 

"Uh, there's some girl here staring at us. I don't know who she is, and I've never seen her before."

"Tell her to go away. I can't sleep with all this chatter." he growled.

Matt rolled his eyes. _'He thinks that me talking is loud, but when it comes to the people around here that are running around screaming, it's silence to him…"_ he thought.

Sora didn't hear a word he said, just the sound of his voice.

"Tai….." she said meekly.

Tai whipped around, and looked her over. It took a while for things to register into his mind. Her hair wasn't a neat as it usually was, and she was a little dirtier. Instead of her usual clothes, she was wearing a tattered brown cloak over who-knows-what. She looked like a lost little child.

"S-Sora?" he stammered, "I-is that really you?"

Matt looked at them. "Wait a minute, you know her?"

"Yeah," he said, not taking his eyes off her, "she's my wife."

"Y-YOUR WIFE?!?!" Matt exclaimed.

Tai didn't respond.

Sora finally ran to him. She threw herself around his neck, and pressed her lips to his. Tai accepted graciously. Tears began to stream from her eyes, and se pulled away, but not too far. She looked into his eyes.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" he asked, still in disbelief that she was there.

She buried her face into his neck, and began to sob. "I-I couldn't g-go on not kn-knowing where y-you were. I kn-knew you weren't d-dead. I had to f-find you."

"Oh Sora, I missed you so much." All he could do was sit there, as his arms were bound. 

The others were now wide awake, staring in disbelief at the couple. 

"She actually came all this way looking for him?" Ken exclaimed.

"She must really love him…." remarked Matt

"Yeah", responded Ken. 

Sora pulled away once more. "I have to get you out of here."

"You have to get them out too." Tai motioned to the two men beside him. "There's also Izzy a couple poles down. He's hard to miss, being the only redhead. By the way that Ken, and this is Matt. He's T.K.'s older brother."

Sora looked at him, "I met your father."

Matt looked at her, "Really? What did he say?"

"He wants you to visit him."

They were interrupted by the guards. They were getting ready to sell off the slaves. 

"Sora, you have to get out of here." Tai told her. 

Sora got up quickly, "Don't worry, I'll find some way to get you out." 

Tai watched her as she disappeared in the crowd.

~*~

Sora ran over to where Cody and his grandfather were waiting.

"Did you find him?" the man asked.

Sora was smiling, and her eyes shone, "Yes! I did, I found him!" The emotions were starting to register in.

"Where is he?" 

"He's down near the end, but, I think we may have a problem." 

"What is that?" Cody asked.

"He's made some friends, and doesn't want to leave them behind. There are four men altogether."

"Yes, that could make things more difficult." the old man mused. "I don't think we have enough money for four. You might have to choose-" He was cut off.

"No, I won't choose. I'll get all of them out. How many could we get with our money?" she asked.

"Well, I'd say we could safely bet on two."

"Okay. How much do those horses mean to you?" the question startled him.

"Why?"

"Because they're the perfect diversion." 

"Well, I guess they're not worth as much as your husband…." he said almost reluctantly. 

"Don't worry; by the end of his, you'll have more horses than you can count. You got a knife?"

He sighed, and pulled out a small pocket knife. She smiled, and took the three horses. 

"You wait here, and wait for a redhead and a blue haired boy about my age to go up. They should be near the edge. Get them." before he could reply, she ran off.

Inconspicuously, she led the man's horses over to where the others were. They were in the stables. She assumed that theses were the enemy's horses.

She let go of the three of them, and found a couple of rocks. She threw them on the ground behind them, just so that they nicked the back of their hooves. This spooked them, and sent them flying every which way. Two of them ran through the stables, attracting the attention of everyone that was there. Sora quickly went in, and freed the other horses, after slipping a halter over each one's head. She grabbed four of them, and led them over to where the slaves were being held. She did he same thing that she had done earlier, and they too went off running and screaming.

She ran over to where her husband was tied. She got their just in time, as everyone else was gone. 

"_You _did this?" he asked her.

"Yep. Now hurry, let's go." she got up, and ran to the stables. She had strategically tacked up two of them, and placed them on crossties. This was for an easy getaway. 

Though they were tired, they could still run. Sora and Tai hopped onto one horse, while Matt on the other. They burst out of the stables. 

Cody and his grandfather had managed to grab two of their horses. The third was no where in sight. He had managed to get the two she had wanted, but just barley. There was a high price for them both. 

As sort of a trick, he didn't tell them that they were being set free. He chuckled lightly at the confused look on the boy's faces. 

The old man knew it was time to go when he saw two horses with riders on them racing towards them. Sora had grabbed one more, and there was another that had stopped running. Cody grabbed it, and Sora let go of the other just as they passed. They couldn't stop, as there were guards in pursuit. 

To slow them down a little, the man placed the horses in the path of the pursuers, forcing them to go around. There were only two that were actually on horseback. Quickly, he mounted one. 

"Get on!" he shouted at his grandson and the two boys, who were still quite dazed. Each hoped on one, and they followed him.

~*~

Sora wasn't sure how long they could keep this up. There only two on horseback, but there were more coming out with some of the heavy artillery. 

Shots were fired at them, but the shooters were poor at aiming. Grenades exploded on every side of them. 

Suddenly, they stopped. 

"I guess they figured it wasn't worth it!" Sora yelled over the pounding of hoof beats. 

"Yeah!" Tai replied.

"I don't think that's reason guys!" Matt screamed, with panic evident in his voice.

They looked strait ahead. In front of them, there was a line of army men, with gun barrels pointed directly at them.

"Aw man, we're screwed." Tai said.

Sora stopped the horse, as did Matt. Behind them, was Cody, his grandfather, along with Izzy and Ken.

The seven of them stood there, out of breath.

"Would somebody mind explaining what's going on here?" Ken asked.

"Well, the horses were a diversion to get you guys out. Well, two of you. You guys, are free. We were running, because we didn't have enough money for four of you, so we had to break two of you free. However, we got caught. They chased us out, but fell back. Now there's a line of them, ready to kill us." Sora explained.

"Oh, well gee, thanks for the ray of hope." he replied sarcastically. 

"You're welcome."

The army began to come closer. Most of them were on foot, but there were a few that were mounted. 

They waited for them to come, expecting the worst. 

Tai wrapped his arms around Sora, and pulled her close. She was tense, but leaned up against him. It was good to be in his arms again, even if it would be the last time. 

They came closer, and they stopped. Only one of them came now. He was on a big white mare. The soldier stopped, not too far away. He was wearing a helmet, and he had his head tilted down so that it was hiding his face. They looked at him, and he seemed to be…..smiling. Pretty soon, the man was laughing. This confused hem greatly. 

It wasn't the kind of evil, maniacal laugh that you usually hear when your captors have thwarted your attempts of escape, but more of a 'that look on your face is priceless' laugh.

"Mr. Kamiya. You never cease to amaze me."

"Captain?" he said.

"Yep, it's me! What, who'd you think I was? The other guys?"

"Well, yeah, but, how….?"

"To tell you the truth, I had no idea of the slave trade thing going on. I got a tip from one of the villagers that it was rumoured that the enemy's camp was up in those mountains. We heard some explosions on the way over, and figured that we were right. And then, you showed up!"

"Wow….we thought we were all goners…." Tai said.

"Yeah, you should have seen the looks on your faces, they were priceless!" the captain said. "Now, I think that we should get you back to the base. I'm sure that you'll get some kind of award or something like that. You're gonna be a hero, Tai."

"Well, actually, it wasn't me. It was my wife."

"Really? Well then, you have one heck of a woman, Tai."

Sora shrunk, and blushed feverishly. Tai leaned over, and kissed her, making it worse. She broke away, and hoped of the horse.

"Aw Tai, look what you did, you scared her off."

"Shut up, Matt." He said with a smile.

Sora walked over to Cody and his grandfather. "Thank you o much…you have no idea how much this means to me…"

"Oh, it was no problem. Besides, you were right. I have more horses than I've ever had." he told her with a smile.

"Well, I guess Cody and I'd better get going. His mother's probably wondering where we are."

Each of the others hopped of the horses, and handed them over to him. 

"Really, you need them more then I do. I was just kidding about what I said earlier."

"No, you take them. There are lots in the base, and I'm sure that we can get some off the others. Besides, you've given us more than we could ever ask for. You gave us our lives back." Tai insisted.

He sighed, "Oh alright, if you insist. Take care now, all of you!" With that, the two of them rode off back home. 

*~*~*~*

The seven of them were taken back to the main base. They spent a week or so there, getting fixed up and cleaned up. (They all needed showers!)

Sora was standing in the courtyard, when she felt a pair of arms encircle her. She sank back into them immediately. 

"So, do you think we should let my sister know that we're coming home?" Tai asked her.

"No, I think that we should leave it for a surprise." Sora replied.

"Hey, by the way, I never did get to ask you about T.K. Did he make it home?"

Sora smiled. "Of course he did. He's in the hospital, and I'm sure he's recovering quickly. There was also this other kid who said he knew you….but I can't remember his name.

"Davis?"

"Yeah, that's it."

*~*~*~*

Kari was sitting at her desk, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she yelled, not looking up.

"Busy as usual."

"Well, yeah that's what-"

She looked up. "T.K.! What are you doing here?" 

He smiled, and walked over to her, leaving the door open. "Joe let me out his morning, and I wanted to surprise you."

Kari stood up, "That's great!"

He smiled, but said nothing. Instead, he snaked his arms around her waist, and kissed her. 

The two stood, forgetting everything about the world around them.

"Ahem! If you two would like to stop your little love fest here, maybe you could actually get something done."

They broke apart, and looked at the person standing in the doorway. Actually, there were two people.

"Sora? What- Oh my goodness, TAI!" Kari ran over, and hugged her brother, almost knocking him over.

"It's good to see you too; it's good to see you too."

THE END

Angel of Light: Wow! I'm finally finished! It took a while…..stupid computer……anyways, I'm not sure if I'll do an epilogue. I don't want to make this story any longer than it already is. Anyways…….TtFn!  



End file.
